Love in a strange way
by CowardlyTerminator
Summary: Bella and Edward share a friendship that is not understood by others. What happens when this strange friendship turns in to a strange love? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan walked hesitantly to her mother's car with her suitcase and carry-on in hand

Isabella Swan walked hesitantly to her mother's car with her suitcase and carry-on in hand. She was somewhat skeptical about the move from Phoenix to Washington. Although her mother, Renee, was _very_ convinced that she would be fine she still had that deep gnawing feeling inside of her, telling her that, knowing her, something was bound to happen. She sighed. She was starting to realize that her mother was actually looking for some free time with her new husband, Phil. She knew that wasn't really obnoxious, she was just _there_. But at the same time she knew it would very awkward what with her mom and Phil _still _in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Even _if_ they married almost more than 2 weeks ago.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked out the window to see the airport coming in view. Her insides turned as she thought about how, not only was she leaving her mother, but she was meeting her Dad for the first time. She looked to Renee and knew she was going to miss her terribly.

"Bella… I'm going to miss you." She sniffled. Bella's eyes were welling up and she reached over to her mom for an awkward good-bye hug. She closed her eyes and the tears spilled over her cheeks. Although she knew she would be in touch with her mother more than she needed to, she still felt a sense of… loss.

She got out of the car quickly before anything caused her to change her mind about leaving, and went in to check her bag. She peeked back to see her mom in the car looking at her.

She looked away quickly and went past the security check in a daze. She was actually leaving. This was it. No more Renee. Her eyes welled up for the second time that day.

"Hey, hon? I don't mean to be rude but," an older lady started," but, I can tell that you'll be leaving for awhile. If it helps, I know what it's like. My daughter there is boarding a plane to California for 5 years. Lord knows I won't be alive by the time she comes back around. I know what you're feeling."

Bella knew the lady was just trying to help but her crazy hormonal teenage mind went into overdrive and she just about had a panic attack right there.

Would here mom be dead by the time she was over her honeymoon stage? She knew that Renee always blew things way out of proportion and tended to overdo things. Would she be so infatuated with Phil that she would forget about her own daughter?

Bella's breathing was fast and heavy. She looked to the lady and saw that she was confused and worried.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to…." She trailed off. The loud speakers interrupted her.

"Boarding flight 112 now. We'll be board flight 112 now."

Bella looked up and apologized as she walked towards the gate. She gave her ticket to the stewardess and she double checked it.

"Isabella? That's a very pretty name." The pretty lady complimented. Bella smiled and moved on. She walked through the eerie hallway and was starting to calm down from the earlier thoughts. She laughed breathily as she fanned her self. She was amazed at her own hysteria.

She walked onto the plane and sat in her seat. Most of the plane was filled by then and the light for seatbelts flicked on. She sighed and laid her head back against the rest.

The plane ascended higher and higher in the air. Her first thoughts were somewhat pitiful, for herself, of course, but then she started think about the new start she was having the opportunity of getting. She could a whole different person would know. Besides Renee of course.

A ding rang throughout the plane.

"you are free to move throughout the cabin now. The stewardess will be handing out snacks any minute now." The flight control said.

A baby yelled out in protest and started crying. All Bella could do was groan and lay against the seat in defeat.

--

Bella walked off the plane with a new found confidence. Her latest thoughts were optimistic and she was trying her hardest not to think of her new home. It bothered her but she was doing better. She looked out into the crowd of people waiting for their friends and loved ones. She looked around some more and saw Charlie Swan less than 30 feet away. She smiled happily and walked over to him.

The drive was easy and calm even with the small attempts Charlie made at small talk. She responded although it was very short. She was happy but dreadful. What would happen on her first day? She hoped desperately that she wouldn't embarrass herself on the very first day by tripping. She wasn't _that_ clumsy but when she was nervous, she tended to trip over her own two feet.

The car slowed and they turned into a cute little neighborhood with about 8 or so houses on either side of the street. She could tell it was a very small town. She didn't mind so much, but just the thought of gossip frightened her slightly. She shrugged it off as they turned in to steep driveway. Charlie turned off the car and offered her help with her bags. She nodded and they started dragging it to the front door.

He unlocked the door and they walked into a nice home. It was so unlike Renee's house. It wasn't an ugly house. It was just that, a house, while Charlie's was a home. A place you could feel safe and call home sweet home. She sighed happily and looked to Charlie.

"Oh. Your room is the second to last on the right." He said. She smiled and thanked him as she walked up the stairs with her bags anxiously. She was excited to see her new room.

She followed Charlie's directions and turned to the door. Her hand gripepd the knob and she turned slowly, opening the door. She looked into it and saw that it consisted of a bed, a desk and a dresser. She smiled in happiness and started to unpack her clothes.

--

She walked down the stairs when she got the smell of burnt oven pizza coming from the kitchen. She realized that she was going to have to cook for Charlie, just like she had to cook for Renee. She wasn't unhappy, she actually enjoyed cooking. It took her mind off of everything when she came home from school.

That night they enjoyed their burnt pizza and she showered straight after. When she got out she had the urge to go down and bond with Charlie. And that's what she did.

They laughed and joked as they watched a good old football game. Althought she didn't really like football, she did like getting to know the not-so-shy side of Charlie.

"I know! What _is_ wrong those commercials these days? My only guess is that they've run out of ideas for entertainment!" Her dad had commented when they got to the subject of the stupidity of tv. She laughed out loud and shrugged.

"I guess so." She said. Her earlier feeling of dread of this new home was permanently gone.

Around 10:30 she excused herself, claiming wanting to get a good night's sleep. So she tried. And the only thing preventing her from sleeping like a baby was the rain. It pounded on the rooftop, keeping her awake. She sighed and turned over. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--

_She sat in an empty classroom listening to the dead silence. She looked around and was shocked to see one figure in the corner, hunched over and shaking._

"_Hey…" she called out. Then, he turned around and gave her deathly glare and a flash of bright, white teeth._

"_Welcome to Forks…"He said in a terrifying voice and disappeared with a flash._

--

Bella woke with a start as the harsh alarm clock bleared in her ear. She shook off the crazy dream and lay back down with a groan and her hand smacked at the clock 5 times before finding purchase. She took in a deep breath and decided she was ready to face her first day at Forks High school.

A/N Wow, that was a little… weird. I guess. It's my first attempt for a long time. Last time I tried, it was a total train wreck.

Please review, I've never had one before and am looking forward to feedback. Flames welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella made her way through the unfamiliar, yet warm house in a haze

Bella made her way through the unfamiliar, yet warm house in a haze. She walked to bathroom and did her normal morning routine and walked back to her room to dress. She picked out her normal jeans and a pretty blouse her mother had given her for good luck in the new town.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't disappointed. They matched in her book.

She looked at the clock. It was a reasonable time to leave. She grabbed her sweatshirt and bag and scurried down the stairs.

She walked out the door and shut it behind her. Although she knew that everyone knew everyone here, she locked both locks anyway. She was prepared to start her walk to school when she saw her dad in the driveway with an old beat up, yet _beautiful_ truck. She smiled in awe at the sight before her.

"Dad?" She called out softly. He nodded in excitement. That was when she screamed. He smiled in appreciation. She ran over to him and hugged him and almost cried. It wasn't often that she allowed anyone too treat her like he had.

She looked over to the truck excitedly and realized it wasn't a cute sports car. That's what made her love it even more. She looked to Charlie with a shy smile.

"Dad, can I drive it to school today?" Bella asked hesitantly. He nodded with a smug smile and dangled the key with his first finger and she snatched it away. Bella wasn't one to squeal, but boy was she squealing then. She was ecstatic and she was _going_ to squeal if she wanted to.

Bella looked back to Charlie and beamed. She kissed his cheek and jumped in the car before he could react. Bella started it and the rumble must have gone at least within a one- mile radius.

She smiled at the feeling of power. Bella glanced at Charlie and he seemed to be finally registering my act of love. She smiled at him and began backing out of the driveway.

The ride to the new school was peaceful. She didn't get lost like she feared. The sign was so obvious a blind man could notice it. She parked in a space close to the office to be safe.

Bella got out and grabbed her bag. She walked to the office and huddled closer to herself to her backpack. She walked up the steps and opened the door to the office. A kind looking woman was perched at her seat behind a desk. She looked up to the sound of the door.

The lady peered from behind her glasses and pursed her lips. A forced smile came across her face and Bella rethought her first impression of her. Maybe she wasn't so nice.

"You're Isabella Swan, I assume." She said.

Bella smiled and said, "That's true. Is there anything I need, a slip to sign or anything?"

The lady smiled. "Yes, here's the paper. Do you want a map?" Bella nodded and she handed her the two pieces of paper. She smiled and walked away and out the door.

She inhaled the cold air and started making her way to her locker.

She was looking down at her map, half way to her destination when she bumped into something hard and cold. Even colder than the weather. She looked up ready to apologize, but froze when she saw the death glare coming from the amazingly beautiful man staring down at her.

"Oh- I'm- I mean…" She stuttered. She looked down in shame. She jerked her head back up when she heard a beautiful laugh. _Of course, a beautiful laugh to match a beautiful stranger_, she thought. She blushed and started again.

"I really didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She apologized She laughed at herself and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, it's fine. My name's Edward. May I ask what yours is?" He said. She looked up at him and his dark golden eyes were shining brightly. Her heart stuttered and her voice shook when she spoke.

"Oh-um, my name is Bella. It's very nice to meet you." She didn't realize how true the statement was until she said it. A breeze ruffled my hair and she shivered. Edward's eyes darken considerably and he stiffened. He suddenly turned and walked away from her. Bella's eyes widened and she turned back to her first class. She realized that Edward was going to be plaguing her thoughts for awhile.

--

The first few classes went by uneventfully and when she was in line for lunch, she was unconsciously looking around the room for Edward. Her eyes stopped on a table not far from her and she stared in wonder at the 5 beautiful people when a nudge behind her brought her out of her daze. She shook her head in confusion as she grabbed her tray of food and started heading for that one particular table.

A small girl with short, black hair looked up suddenly at her and Bella's breath caught. A smile was starting to spread across the girl's small face and she bounced up and walked over to her. She grabbed her arm and started leading her to the table.

"My name is Alice. I'm sorry about what my brother did; I don't think it was intentional to just leave you standing there." She said in a high pitched voice. Bella smiled at her.

"Its fine, I've actually already forgiven him." I assured. She looked over and beamed at me. Bella smiled and faced the group of people at the table. The burly one with curly hair stood up rather suddenly and held his hand out to me.

"Hello, Bella, I've already heard a lot about you. I'm Emmett Cullen" He said in a deep voice. Bella smiled and shook his hand. Another boy stood up. His hair was blonde and his form was less muscled, but still wasn't lacking.

He gave me a warm smile and said, "My name is Jasper Hale, it's very nice to meet you."

His voice seemed to make her nerves relax and my shoulders weren't as straight back. She looked to the blonde that was sitting next to Emmett and felt a pang at her ego just looking at her. The girl nodded and murmured, "Rosalie" in a soft voice. Although the introduction wasn't as long, she still felt as if it were just as formal.

"And you know me," Edward's strained voice startled her. She looked to him and saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I truly am sorr-," he started but Bella put a hand up and interrupted his apology.

"It's really okay, it was just sudden is all. And confused me no less" She laughed. He chuckled and their eyes locked. His intense gaze burned and she was suddenly feeling light headed. She looked away quickly when Alice tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She asked when Alice looked at her expectantly. Alice continued to explain her plans for the evening, asking if she would join herself and Rosalie on a shopping trip to Port Angelis. Bella didn't know how to politely decline her.

Bella frowned and said, " I'm really sorry Alice, but I can't this time. It's my first full day here and I'm sure my Dad would want to spend time with his brand new daughter."

She truly did want to go. She hadn't had that many girlfriends in Pheonix and she saw this as an opportunity to start off with new friends. But she knew she had promised herself and Charlie a great meal the night before during their long conversation and she also still wanted to get settled in her new home.

Alice smiled and shrugged. "Aw, its okay Bella, we can plan for the weekend, I mean, it's only Wednesday so it should be fine." She was such a sweetheart, Bella thought.

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey, if you guys want, you can come to dinner tomorrow." She knew that 7 people was a lot to feed, but she could use the money that she had saved up to buy herself a car to get the food.

"Oh, Bella, I don't know. Maybe, we'll have to ask." Edward replied to her sadly. He wasn't a optimistic as his sister. But that was okay. Everyone was different. The bell rang out loudly and the whole family gathered their uneaten food and proceeded to throw it away.

"So, Bella, We'll see you later." Alice said happily before skipping off to where Jasper was waiting for her. Bella walked with a new perk. She looked down at her schedule and sighed. Biology.

When Bella was walking down the hallway Jessica from her Spanish class stopped her.

"Are you friends with the Cullens or something?" She asked with a disgusted tone behind her sweet façade. Bella looked up and smiled while nodding, not wanting to talk to her when she knew that this girl would just break her good mood.

She walked the rest of the way quickly, not wanting to be late. She walked through the door and handed the teacher her slip, to be signed. He signed it and skipped introductions, pointing her to her seat. She looked and saw that she was to be seated next to Edward Cullen. He looked up as if on cue and gave her a genuine smile.

This was going to be a great Biology class.

A/N I was pretty psyched to get my first review, even though it was one word :

I hope this is as satisfying as the first chapter; if the first chapter was at all satisfying… So Review!!

Just a few comments:

I will not make Bella difficult about shopping

I didn't think she was nearly as clumsy as most fanfictions are making her out to be, so therefore she will be a slightly graceful.

And Edward won't be _that_ attracted to her scent, just a little.


End file.
